Presently available pallets for use with forklifts generally include a rectangular piece of polywood provided with bottom skids, generally 2.times.4 lengths of wood running in parallel spaced relationship. The arrangement is such that a fork lift can be received between the skids to lift the pallet and transfer loads.
There are many instances in which it is desired to transfer loads such as stacked boxes or other items to a specific location wherein they will be individually removed thereafter or, alternatively, do not require further movement by means of a pallet and forklift. With presently available pallets, the load can be thusly transferred to such location but the pallet itself remains beneath the load and thus is simply "wasted" in the sense that it cannot be reused until the load thereon is removed. Many pallets can be tied up in this manner particularly where multiple tiers of loads and pallets are involved.